


Extra Ending: Interview?

by Hawkeye221b



Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Extra ending series, I'm sorry for this, Slight fluff, Wilford is a good bean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: Third Installment of "what could happen during the heist" featuring our favorite cotton candy killer; Wilford!
Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Extra Ending: Interview?

An Interview… that’s what all of this had led to; the heist, the jail… the escape… everything had led to where I was sitting… and it was in front of a familiar face. I wasn’t sure what was happening at first, the world feeling like it was whirling past me in reverse, and I was clutching the strange box like it was a life line… and then it was being pulled from my hands and a comical voice was speaking.

“Now that’s enough outta you… but you… you’re late! And the only thing I hate more than people showing up _late_ for their interviews is people showing up early… _and you’re on the verge of doing both!_ ”

The owner of the voice paused for a calming breath, and it struck me how familiar he looked, and felt… his rainbow suspenders and bright pink mustache acting like a beacon to some long-lost memory that wasn’t quite ready to surface yet… but he continued none the less…

“But I’m a forgiving person, so let’s just get on with the interview… **_Start the music!”_**

Music started up and he seemed to be preparing himself, looking to some non-existent camera in a bit of a hurry.

“Gooood Evening Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Wilford Warfstashe and oh we have a _spicy_ episode of _Warfstashe Tonight!_ Our special guest… the one, the only, the **hero** of the hour! ...What’s your name again…?”

Today was already weird enough, so going along with this might as well happen, so I opened my mouth to respond, but as soon as I did, reality seemed to… skip a beat… and then there was a look of vague recognition in Wilford’s eyes, like he was looking for something that was right on the tip of his tongue.

“I… feel like I know you… Oh, I know! You’re a friend of Dave’s!”

I had no idea who Dave was, so I shook my head, and he seemed to deflate slightly.

“Oh… well, we didn’t date, did we?”

Again, I shook my head, but I did so with a cheeky smile and a small wink, to which he laughed and continued on, barraging me with question after question… only to get distracted by a mosquito. Next thing I knew there was a gun pointed at me and a mosquito on my face… A woman came barging into the room, yelling at Wilford about said gun, and berating him… it would have been more amusing if I wasn’t trying to place Wilford in my memory… where had I known him from? As the woman began calling Wilford out of the room, he handed me a bell to notify him of if I needed him, and he started walking with his head down before turning to face me once more, his eyes wide and crystal clear as he spoke, just above a whisper.

“It… it was an accident… you know that, right? You… You remember that little joke of ours…?”

His eyes… they were so full of pain and guilt, and in that moment, the gunshot, the fall… it all came crashing back to me, and I could feel my eyes begin to water… Wilford… I remembered him… I remembered that party and what happened…

I remembered.

And He remembered too.

_“William….”_

The Pink Mustashe’d man smiled and did a little stache waggle, his eyes crinkling, walking back quickly.

“We’ll talk later, old friend… I’m afraid our Interview’s been cut short.”

I could only smile back as the woman, I now presumed his producer, yelled again and he went scampering back to her… I rang the bell as the tears began to fall.

**Secret Ending 3: The Colonel  
**


End file.
